


Podfic: Best Man by willwork4dean

by Dunderklumpen



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ratings: PG, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they ask him, he says yes, of course. G may be socially inept, but even he knows it’s an honor to be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Best Man by willwork4dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Man - NOW WITH GORGEOUS BANNERS!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571431) by [willwork4dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean/pseuds/willwork4dean). 



> I recorded this podfic as a small gift for wallflowering's fandom_stocking entry (DW) back in december 2012. I lost it temporarily because my NB broke down and I was only now able to get it back from my old harddrive. The cover was made by hyndara71 - thanks!

 

 **Title:** "Best Man"

 **Pairing:** Sam/G (unrequited)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Length:** 08:40 minutes

 **Summary:** When they ask him, he says yes, of course. G may be socially inept, but even he knows it’s an honor to be asked.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: **[HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/70761.html)


End file.
